thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 8
Digitization #Illuminati = "Invisible hand" ##Eye image w/Tong acc? ##Hand @ MJ12 facility? #Dr. Lundquist #What was Maggie Chow doing at VersaLife? ##Augmentation? ##Chow -- augmentation -- "twiddling bits" #Fitjov Kapra #More on "the project" #Non-eutactic blades -- Dragon's Tooth? ##Series P #Yitzhak Scale -- loyalty #ADonovan -- Feng? ##Dreamland data wells ##Feng (karkian eggs) ##Grays (radiation burst as attack resistance to environment) ##"NBC battlefields" #"I'm the captain here!" #MChow and Bob Page #"6:25 John Smith enters without sign-in. Note in disciplinary record and increase electronic surveillance on Smith." #''"MAJESTIC...MAJESTIC..."'' Analysis #Here we start to dive into the bowels of VersaLife. This is one of the signature parts of the game, combining philosophy, technology, espionage, intrigue, and a good amount of sneaking and gunplay. ##I find it interesting, before we leave, that Tong has the Illuminati's all-seeing eye on his terminal login. I have no doubt that he works closely with the Illuminati, but he's got his own ending and some serious resources -- unless they were provided by the Illuminati, he ought to have had his own network login screen. There may be deeper implications than cosmetics, though. ##Was this facility taken over by MJ12 from the Illuminati? Did they, in turn, own VersaLife to begin with? The Illuminati choice has Everett and JC end up here at endgame; this facility was likely a major point of contention between the two factions. #Dr. Lundquist is an interesting character; she appears to be the project lead with the UC projects downstairs and on an unspecified augmentation project. Maggie Chow is apparently at VL to inquire about augmentation. I seriously doubt she has them herself because of how easy she is to kill and lack of visible alterations. Because of her status, people would notice if she was augmented, regardless of what some UNATCO brochure about nano-agents says. #Maggie Chow can be seen in the intro to Deus Ex, walking just behind the hand sculpture. ##Lundquist mentions tissue augmentation in a conversation with Donovan, a scientist on her team. Chow is either receiving augmentations or already has a select few (but either doesn't know how or opts not to use them while killing her). ##Well, nope, not really. #Unknown who Fitjov Kapra is. Google search returns nothing. Seems like a test subject -- may be the bum ranting about the Majestic 12 downstairs. #When Lundquist mistakes you for one of Simons' men, she mentions "the project"; perhaps some UC-built nano-aug project? However, that's what the Gray Death was supposed to be before it went haywire. Unknown what or how meta this project is. #Series P agents may be MJ12 troops that aren't MIBs. Further research returns a description that leads to extreme drug enhancements. Albino traits also mentioned; perhaps Series Ps are nano-augs after all (and I would be one of them; I picked an albino character). In that case, there are quite a few of them out there. Eutactics refers to orthogonal projections of cross-polytopes, or convex shapes. The Dragon's Tooth is, therefore, either extremely spiky on a nanoscale level, or not a shape at all, or both (resulting in a lattice of pure energy, and thus, a lightsaber). #Yitzhak Scale returns nothing of interest on Google and Wikipedia; I do recall reading about loyalty scales elsewhere, however. #The connection between Donovan and Feng has been lost to time, I'm afraid. Feng was supplying karkian eggs before his assistant died in the tunnel collapse near Tonnochi Road. ##This is the first mention of Dreamland in the game. Dreamland was an Illuminati project that data-mined the complete genetic records of almost every human on the planet under the guise of vaccinations. Lundquist and her team are obviously high up in the chain for MJ12 -- Dreamland isn't explicitly brought forth until the end of the game, before your entrance to the Aquinas interface. ##The "Gray project" referenced here may be "the project" or is more likely a security system built from the Grays at Area 51. This is another one of those concepts not mentioned until the terminal before the Aquinas interface and Sector 4. ##NBC stands for Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical warfare. Interesting that riot control would be attached to such extreme warfare. #The bums being held underneath VersaLife speak English. Mutiny, indeed. #There is an obvious connection between Maggie Chow and Bob Page, somewhat presented here beneath VersaLife. Perhaps it was romantic? Either way, nano-augs for Maggie would have brought them closer. Perhaps Page, because of his ownership of VersaLife, is paying for Maggie's little experiments and such. #You'd think I'd be recognized in Page's own trillion-credit corporation...one of many examples of conveniently ludicrous surveillance and security throughout the rest of the game. I'd imagine Deus Ex's surveillance would realistically be on the level of The Minority Report, but it's really quite shoddy, even by today's standards. #Absolutely haunting quote by one of the bums downstairs. Page 9 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages